


One of those nights

by Tatsueli



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, emotional leon, someone just hold him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/pseuds/Tatsueli
Summary: Nightmares can trigger the worst anxiety attacks. Luckily Leon doesn't have to deal with it alone.





	One of those nights

_ Loud explosions. Gunshots. The groans and moans of the undead. Rotten skin. Blood and gore. And more explosions. Flash grenades. And the ringing sound in the ears when a grenade detonated too close. Limping away to get some cover. It all happened too fast. Then suddenly Lickers. Fucking Lickers. He tried to stay silent, his painful leg not being much help, as he couldn’t make silent steps. His breath hitching. Feeling his end too close. If he makes one mistake now everything will be over. If they wouldn’t have gotten separated, he wouldn’t be in that situation. _

_ He hoped Chris was okay. _

_ Chris. _

_ Leon wouldn’t forgive himself ever if anything happened to Chris. He closed his eyes and tried as best as he could to breathe quietly. And he wished for nothing more than to be back home. Or at least just safe. Then another explosion. He opened his eyes and looked around the corner, the Licker burning from the impact of a grenade. More gunshots. _ _  
_

_ “Leon!” His heart sank in his chest when he heard Chris’s voice. Thank God he was okay. Leon couldn’t move, his leg hurting more than he’d thought. He heard steps next to him and felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Leon hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes again. _ _  
_

_ “Leon! Are you okay? Talk to me!” Chris voice sounded frantic and Leon tried to smile, reassure him he was okay, but his condition spoke otherwise. _ _  
_

_ “My leg… I can’t move it…” he felt so weak but Chris already helped him back on his feet, putting Leon’s arm around his shoulder and supported him to be able to walk at least a bit. _  
_ Then another rumble. This time even louder than all the other sounds before. A big shadow crawling closer to them and before they could do anything, the monster punched them against a wall. Leon tried to get up, looking for Chris who was lying on the ground, not moving. _

_ “Chris!” _

A loud thunder resonated through the room and Leon woke up shaken. Tears at the brim of his eyes, breath almost hyperventilating. The dream too close, too real. His whole body was shaking, his hands sweaty and cold, and the old wound in his leg hurt like it was fresh.  
Another lightning immediately followed by a thunder and Leon jumped at the sudden noise, cold hand pressed to his chest. He was still trying to get rid of these damn images in his head. Still trying to calm down his breathing. 

“Shit” He whispered through clenched teeth and pressed his other hand to his head, trying to hold back the tears. A sob broke through his lips. 

“Leon.” A deep voice softly called for him, but in the first moment he didn’t even realize. Then a warm, big hand slowly came to his shoulder, making him flinch for a moment, and he felt a body move next to him.

“Leon. I’m here. Everything is okay,” Chris spoke in a low voice, slowly pulling Leon into his arms, feeling the man still shaking. He let his hands run in circles over Leon’s back and he placed a soft kiss to his temple.  
  
It took a while for Leon to finally calm down again and he sank deeper into Chris’s arms, pressing his face against his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him tightly as if to make sure this wasn’t a dream.  
  
“Was it _ that _ dream again?” Chris asked silently and Leon nodded, and pressed closer once again, trying to melt into Chris. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here with you.” He repeated and placed soft kisses on Leon’s neck. Continuing to provide him with warmth and proximity as long as Leon needed.  
  
Then Leon shifted a bit, moving around to straddle Chris’s hips, their upper bodies pressed together, skin on skin. Then a sigh and Leon tried to relax even more. He knew he should talk about it, at least a bit, to get rid of the images. 

“It felt so real…” Leon whispered and slowly sat up a bit, loosening the hold around his lover enough to lean back and look at his face. 

Chris looked up to meet Leon’s gaze with nothing but softness, understanding, and love. He knew that from time to time, Leon suffered from nightmares like this. They both did, but Chris not so often. But he swore to himself to never leave him alone, to always be there to hold him, anchor him, when he needed it.

Leon cradled Chris’s face in his hands, his gaze wandering over it, memorizing every detail for the nth time, before he locked eyes with him again.

“Chris…” His chest was swelling up with emotions and he was sure Chris could see it in his eyes. The way the other man smiled at him made it clear enough. Leon swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears, but Chris’s hand was already on his cheek, his thumb gently wiping away a tear that was trying to run down his cheek.

“I love you so much, Chris.” And Leon leaned down and kissed him desperately. Immediately he could feel Chris’s hand in his hair, how he kissed back just as desperate, and the hand on his back pulled him closer. 

The nightmare from earlier faded away. 

Chris’s warmth, his support and his undying love for Leon were the only things he needed. And Leon intended to keep it as long as he was allowed to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing after a really strong thunderstorm inspired me for this. 
> 
> Thanks to dear @fonulyn for beta-reading and just in general being an amazing help and a supportive friend ♥


End file.
